


Stay

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: El temor de que ella se sintiera incómoda con él en aquel lugar se había evaporado, tragó saliva de forma imperceptible para ella y terminó asintiendo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este One Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

El sol había comenzado a ocultarse, y él seguía atascado en la sala común de Slytherin, desde hacía más de dos meses, que veía el atardecer desde la torre de astronomía, o más bien, a la persona que se perdía en su mundo mientras lo veía.

Llegó corriendo, pero se quedó abajo en lo que su respiración se controlaba, una vez que se tranquilizó, subió, la misma visión de dos meses llenó su mirada, la pelirroja tan concentrada, que no dijo nada, se quedó de pie a sus espaldas, atento a ella, su cabello había crecido un poco más, llegándole al hombro.

Sin duda, no sabía cómo ella le gustaba más, si con el cabello tan largo como antes, o ahora, lo único que sabía, es que realmente ella le gustaba, y no se sentía muy cómodo al respecto sabiendo eso.

Un día, simplemente se dio cuenta de que no solo le parecía bonita, sino que la razón por la que casi nunca salía de su cabeza, no era otra que porque le gustaba, simple como eso.

Pero ella ya lo había rechazado una vez, además, para nadie era un secreto que los Weasley y los Malfoy no congeniaban, que tuviesen una tregua en aquel momento, no significaba absolutamente nada, aquel era un lugar libre, y podían estar los dos, libremente.

Vio la mano de la chica levantarse del barandal donde la tenía hasta su mejilla, suponía que estaba limpiándose las lagañas, o algo parecido, cualquier cosa salvaje que pudiese hacer.

La chica se dio media vuelta, el sol no había terminado de ocultarse, así que era inusual que se marchara, por lo regular, pasaban una hora juntos ahí, y no tenían ni quince minutos.

Ella evitó mirarlo, avanzó hasta él, que estaba casi a un lado de la escalera, sus miradas se encontraron un segundo, pudo notar que en realidad había estado llorando, y no durmiéndose como él pensó.

—Puedes tener la torre para ti solo –comentó, pasando a su lado y bajando apresuradamente.

Aquella actitud, era como si le incomodara estar con él en el mismo lugar, cuando antes no había sido así, suspiró, esperó el tiempo necesario y bajó de la torre, ella era la razón por la que subía, sin ella ahí ¿qué chiste tenía quedarse a ese insípido atardecer?

—M—

El fin de año estaba cerca, y con eso, las vacaciones, todo el mundo estaba bastante feliz por eso, pero ella no, aunque su cabello había vuelto a crecer un poco más, eso sin duda le había hecho mejorar un poco su humor, pero comenzaba a creer que no era realmente cierto eso.

Su humor había comenzado a empeorar un poco, menos de un mes tenía antes de volver a casa por dos, había estado buscando excusas, pero la verdad, era que no quería regresar a casa, se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia de Malfoy.

¿Qué tan tonta tenía que ser? Pero no quería volver a casa, tenía miedo de que al regresar el próximo año, aquello terminara, no sabía la razón por la que él iba todos los días, a observar el atardecer ahí con ella, pero lo hacía.

Esa tarde decidió no ir, dejarlo tranquilo con sus pensamientos, que para un Malfoy, podrían no ser nada, no los creía tan profundos, no es como si ella o los suyos lo fueran, pero no lo conocía tanto como para saber en qué podía pensar él.

Observó por la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor, el sol no tardaba en ocultarse por completo, y estaba ansiosa ¿él estaría ahí? No quería pensar en eso, observó a Neville y sin dar explicación, salió de la sala común y avanzó apresurada y tomando todos los atajos que conocía gracias a Fred y George hasta la torre de astronomía.

Subió la escalera tan apresurada como podía, al llegar, no lo encontró, el sitio estaba completamente vacío, bueno, salvo por ella, suspiró agobiada y se acercó al barandal, para ver lo poco que faltaba por que se obscureciera por completo.

Aquel lugar sin él, parecía bastante diferente, aunque pensó que por un instante, que su presencia la molestaba, tanto que había decidido irse más pronto o no ir, se había dado cuenta que era lo contrario.

Por alguna extraña razón, le había gustado Malfoy, pero no el Draco fanfarrón que molestaba a los demás, sino el Draco Malfoy que era cuando estaban a solas en aquella torre, en completo silencio, con él tan atrapado en sus pensamientos, mientras ella observaba el horizonte sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, suspiró y cuando todo quedó a oscuras, volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor.

—M—

La puesta de sol había iniciado, y por extraño que pareciera, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, después de tanto tiempo con esa rutina, cuando ella comenzó a irse antes, o simplemente, a no llegar, el mensaje le había llegado claro, sin embargo, ahí estaba, incluso un poco más cerca de ella.

La vio removerse, así que aunque tuvo ganas de resoplar, nada más se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

—Está bien, tú ganas, esta lucha de quién soporta más viniendo hasta que el otro desista terminó, me voy.

—Así que eso era lo que hacíamos –comentó ella, girándose hasta él.

El atardecer parecía más bonito en el fondo cuando ella lo estaba mirando a él, quiso ir hasta ella y besarla, pero no, se limitó a apretar las quijadas, para alejar aquel pensamiento.

—No lo sé ¿era lo que hacíamos? –Elevó una ceja.

—Posiblemente –ella sonrió.

—Bueno, pues ya no más, me aburrí –mintió él.

—Quédate –soltó Ginny dando un paso hasta el joven, que la observó sobre su hombro.

—Quedarme ¿para qué? –Cuestionó.

—No lo sé –admitió –sólo… quédate, por favor, no me gusta estar sola aquí –se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora soy tu guardaespaldas –negó –nos veremos en los pasillos, pelirroja.

—No, en serio –lo sujetó del brazo –por favor, quédate conmigo un rato más.

No dijo nada más, se limitó a suplicar con la mirada, él se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero la mano de la joven sujetó la de él, y aquel contacto reactivó el enorme remolino en su interior.

El temor de que ella se sintiera incómoda con él en aquel lugar se había evaporado, tragó saliva de forma imperceptible para ella y terminó asintiendo.

—Bien, ahora, suéltame, pelirroja –soltó inquieto.

Ella sonrió y asintió, soltando su mano una vez que él regresó en sus pasos, dispuesto a quedarse junto a ella.


End file.
